The present invention relates to a suspension tower portion structure of a vehicle.
A suspension tower portion which is configured such that an upper end portion of a suspension is fixedly fastened to an upper face portion of the suspension tower portion and a rib is provided at the upper face portion, thereby improving the rigidity, in a vertical direction, of the suspension tower portion is known.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2015-067067 or 2015-093508, for example, disclose a two-stage structure of the upper face portion of the suspension tower portion which comprises an fastening face portion for fastening the upper end portion of the suspension and a top face portion provided at a higher level than the fastening face portion and connected to the fastening face portion via a ring-shaped rib. At an upper face of this fastening face portion of the suspension tower portion is further provided a radial-shaped rib which extends in a radial direction on an outer-peripheral side of the ring-shaped rib, and the rigidity of the upper face portion is increased by the ring-shaped rib and the radial-shaped rib.
Herein, providing the rib which projects further upward from the top face of the top face portion for increasing the rigidity, in the vertical direction, of the suspension tower portion causes a large size of the suspension tower portion extending upward. In this case, since a gap between the top face portion and an engine hood (bonnet) becomes small, it is suppressed that the engine hood bends downward in a vehicle collision, so that there is a concern that the impact absorption performance may be deteriorated.
Meanwhile, in a case in which the suspension tower portion is arranged downward as a whole for ensuring a sufficient gap between the engine hood and the suspension tower portion, a vertical length of the suspension becomes shorter accordingly. In this case, since the amount of stroke of the suspension decreases, the riding comfort may be deteriorated. That is, the suspension tower portion has a low flexibility of layout position, in the vertical direction, of the top face portion, in particular, so that it may be difficult to form the rib projecting further upward from the upper face of the top face portion.